While relatively small layer thicknesses can be reliably reproduced by means of known layer deposition methods by correspondingly setting the parameters, precisely in the case of thick dielectric layers applied over a large area there is the problem that layer thickness fluctuations which exceed the tolerance interval can occur. A desired topography at the surface of the dielectric layer can be a planar surface or a surface having specific structures.